Uncle Zechs
by Draegar Balor
Summary: A story about Mariemaia and Zechs getting to know each other, and discussing their lives. They help each other with problems and issues in their lives, and discuss the past, present and future. (I know I suck at summaries)


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Period. 'Sides, I'm broke anyways, no point in suing.

A/N: This is the first fic that I've placed on the net, so please read and review. I would appreciate it very much if your criticism were **_constructive_**.

**__**

… - Thought

"…"- Said

Uncle Zechs

Chapter 1:

The Graveyard

A young man looked up at the clear blue skies, a smile playing about his lips. 'Twas a fine day, robins perched in cherry trees chirruped merrily, the wind softly joining their chorus. The sun shined brilliantly through the fluffy white clouds. The skies were of the most beautiful blue hues, not unlike the icy blue eyes of the man.

Looking away from the skies, he strode over to the gates of a cemetery. He stopped, looking up at the stone arch. Engraved in the stone were words. 

"The Libra Memorial," he muttered, "appropriate, since all those who died during the battle are buried here." At his touch the gates swung open, as if he was an old friend they had been waiting for. He took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Well here I am. In a graveyard where I'm… buried," he chuckled dryly. His long platinum blonde hair swished behind him as he meandered through the maze of graves. 

A scowl pervaded his handsome features as memories of the battle returned to him. He closed his eyes, willing away the memories. He found that he could not. The graves surrounding him, the death surrounding him would not allow him to rid himself of his past. His thoughts were jumbled, chaotic. 

**__**

One battle. One battle caused this many deaths? I, I was truly a monster. And here I am. Alive. Alive when I should be dead, he thought angrily. 

**__**

I'm sorry. I apologize. I ruined your lives, I KILLED you! I can never seek forgiveness, but I will still apologize. It's the least I can do. 

However, now we have peace. A peace that we achieved. A peace that you died for. It's A.C. 199 and… There are no more wars. Peace reigns, at last. 

Zechs found a burden lifted from his shoulders when he had silently apologized. Paying his respects, he turned to leave. Something stopped him. 

**__**

Treize. Of course. I haven't visited him yet. Nor have I visited my own grave. 

"Who wants to visit their own grave," he snorted. With a grin, he trudged towards the base of a hill.

With that he crested the hill, and to his surprise someone else was already there. That someone had bright red hair and sky blue eyes. She was also nine years old.

"Mariemaia," he asked incredulously, "What are you doing here at 5:45 in the morning?!"

"Mr. Zechs? Well, this place is practically my back yard. The house mother and I stay in is right there." She pointed to a tremendous mansion looming in the distance.

"Oh," he noticed something else, she was standing, "You can walk! I thought the doctors said the paralysis was permanent."

The young girl laughed, "You honestly think that mother would let me live the rest of my life with that infernal handicap? Not a chance.

The doctors were able to mend the affected bone structure, so with a bit of physical therapy, I was on my feet again."

She paused, "May I ask why **_you're_** here at this inhumane hour?" The question was a personal one. It still hurt to speak of his past. Mariemaia spotted the pain flashing through his eyes.

"Of course. You're here to face the ghosts of your past, correct?"

It wasn't a question. If there were anyone who could relate to Zechs' experiences, it would, surprisingly, be this young girl.

"You are **_far _**too wise for your age."

"I'll take that as a yes."

They stood in silence for a moment then she looked up at him a faint blush creeping up her cheeks.

"I- I don't know what I should call you. You're probably the only one who is able to understand how I feel about the incident in 197, since well… And it feels strange to call you Mr. Zechs. What can I call you," inquired Mariemaia, a bit bashfully. 

Zechs had been taken aback by the question. He opened his mouth then closed it.

"I well," he stammered, "I don't know. No one's ever asked me that. Well, I suppose you can call me anything, just not Milliardo."

"Then may I call you… uncle?"

Zechs was surprised, to say the least, but then he grinned at her.

"Of course."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So, how'd you like it? Was it good, bad, short? PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
